The present invention relates to wireless communications systems, and more particularly to provision of timing information in a wireless communications system.
In the context of wireless communications systems, it is frequently desirable to control the timing of transmissions. For instance, it may be desirable for to control the timing of the transmissions of one or more radio heads of what is typically referred to as a pico base station. To achieve the desired level of control, it may be necessary for the radio head(s) to have access to high resolution timing signals. Just by way of example, such high resolution timing signals may include a Carrier Frequency Reference and a Air Frame Synchronization signals for cellular communications, with accuracy requirements in the general range of 0.1 ppm. Providing the radio heads with access to accurate timing signals may be difficult and/or expensive in some situations.